


Keep Off the Flower Garden

by Meht (Themisto)



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Comic Book Scenarios, Dark, Large Insertion, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual, Other, Plants, Sex Pollen, Urethral Play, Vines, evil plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Meht
Summary: Dark, NSFW, non-consensual artwork.Comic-style scenario, err, sort of? Lewd plants endowed with big penis-like pistils and spores that can subdue temporarily meta-powers: our heroes are in big trouble.





	Keep Off the Flower Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



> I couldn’t decide whether I wanted either of them sacrificing himseld and getting nonconned while the other forced to watch and suffering for him, or both them sharing the same ordeal. I’ve eventually settled for the second scenario, with elements of the first scenario: they are both suffering through the same ordeal and also suffering for the other being captured and assaulted, so each of them tries to offer support and to comfort the other. I really hope you like it, and that I haven’t included anything that you don’t like.

**Author's Note:**

> There's an edited version here, with some more tentacles:
> 
> http://i.imgur.com/EiEI2bA.jpg


End file.
